


Cloud Nine

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coruscant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can I request a cute Anakin x Wife! Reader oneshot?“
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: now hear me out ya’ll. I have never written smut before and I’m only just starting to feel comfortable writing it so please accept this as a slight intro? idk I’m writing more but feedback is appreciated.

Hard rain pounded around the room awaking you from your sleep. You didn’t mind it at all, it was a nice and relaxing sound. You looked to your side to see your lover fast asleep next to you. You smiled at the sight, it was perfect. Sitting up in bed, you were wide awake. As you got out of bed, the cold flooring briefly stung your feet.

The ache in your thighs a reminder of just a few hours prior. Just as you put on your nightgown, the rain stopped and you smiled knowing you could go outside to feel the fresh air on your stale skin. Anakin had kept you locked up inside for fear of an attack on you, not even allowing a foot outside.

You admired his love and protectiveness however he could really start to piss you off sometimes, however, he always made up for it. Each day he was gone he would have roses sent to you as a reminder he loved you even when he wasn't with you. The notes each day were different too. Your favourite was 'Just in case you forgot, I’m madly in love with you'. It made you laugh so hard when you first read it. He never let a day go by without telling you how much he loved you.

As you pushed the doors apart, the rush of the city hit you. Coruscant never slept however at night it was just a little more quieter. You took in a deep breath as you grasped the railing and closed your eyes. Who knew when you could feel life like this again. Just as you began to fully relax, two arms snaked around your waist, pulling your back to his chest.

"Hello, my love" Anakin's sleepy voice whispered into your ear. You hummed a reply as he kissed your neck. The coldness of the railing soon replaced with the warmth of your lover's hands as he intertwined them together. Moments passed as he continued to kiss you, becoming increasingly more awake.

"Come back to bed" He whispered in a low husk. You knew what that meant.

"It's so nice outside" You murmured so quietly you didn't know if he heard you.

"I'll make it worth your while" You wined at the conflict. On one hand, you wanted to enjoy the fresh air but Anakin's proposal made you weak at the knees. He turned you around to face him, lust written all over his face as he gave you that look.

"Come with me" He whispered on your lips right before he pulled you in tight against him. You caressed his face as he kissed you deeply on the balcony. You could never resist his charm. As you kissed him back, he leads you both back into the room. He quickly tore the gown off your body, leaving you both bare. His hands grabbed at your waist before lifting you up and lightly throwing you on the bed.

Before you could even ask, he pounced on you. His lips leaving dark marks all over your body to show everyone you were his. His hands roamed your body as you laced your hands through his hair. It wasn't long before his hands made their way down your upper thigh, teasing you.

You whined in annoyance. Although he didn't respond, you knew why he was doing that. You tried to move your legs but it was like he already read your mind. His hands were in a strong grip, you were unable to move which made you more frustrated.

"Beg for me" He demanded in your ear. You scoffed in annoyance. You really hated playing into his hands like this but in the end, he always gave you what you wanted.

"Please, Anakin" You gave in. It was like those two words unleashed a beast inside him. He chuckled deeply right before he shoved all of himself inside you. You couldn't even breath for a moment. He wasn't a cruel man, he let you adjust before continuing to move slowly. He sped up his pace, fucking you like an animal. Your head bent backwards as you closed your eyes to enjoy the feeling but not before his flesh hand pulled your chin down to face him.

"Look at me when you come" He demanded. Those 6 words sent you spiraling and as he demanded, you looked right into his eyes as continued to fuck you through. Anakin came shortly after, pulling out and collapsing beside you on the bed. The only sounds to be heard was both of your rough breathing as you came down from your highs.

"I love you" You gasped out in between breaths. You looked over to Anakin to see the widest smile on his face.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: 1-800-fiction


End file.
